Fairy Tail Demi-Gods
by Kizziecat3000
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Fairy Tail characters as Demi-Gods
1. Gruvia (GrayXJuvia)

Juvia sat up looking out the window of her cabin. Another bright and sunny day, what a surprise. She got out of bed and headed toward the Dining Hall. The new camper, Gray, was sitting alone at Khione's table. Oh, the site of him made Juvia swoon. She walked over to his table and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Juvia" she said holding out her hand.

"Gray" he replied shaking her hand.

'Oh, I'm never washing this hand again' Juvia thought.

"Anyways, welcome to Camp Half-Blood" Juvia said, "I'm the head counselor of Poseidon's Cabin"

"I'm also the only member" she added as an after thought.

"Same goes for me" Gray asked laughing, "Except, you know for Khione" Juvia started laughing too.

"Juvia" Makarov said startling them, "Why aren't you at your table?"

"Oh right" Juvia said getting up, "Well see you later Gray"

"Not If I see you first" Gray replied.


	2. Fraxus(FreedXLaxus)

Freed looked out the window of the Athena Cabin. Ugg, another day of this torment of loving Laxus. Oh the torment.

"Morning sleepy-head" his sister, Levy said.

"Wh... What time is it" Freed said rubing his eyes.

"Ten O-clock" Levy replied.

"Ten?!" Freed said jumping out of bed, "I slept 12 hours!"

"Don't Worry, I saved you breakfast" Levy said handing him a plate.

"No time, I promised Laxus we could have a sparring match" Freed said running out the door. Levy smiled, when were the two going to admit they had feelings for each other.

"About time you showed up" the son of Zues grumbled.

"Sorry Laxus, I overslept" Freed said running up to him.

"What ever, are we going to get this thing started" Laxus asked.

"Of course" the green haired boy got into position.

Laxus lunged and Freed blocked.

"What do you say we make this more intresting?" Laxus said sparks flying.

"What did you have in mind?" Freed asked curious.

"Whoever loses has to kiss the other" Laxus said grinning. Freed blushed, distracted. Seeing this, Laxus lunged pushing Freed to the ground.

"I win, pucker up" Laxus said helping Freed to his feet. Freed leaned in and kissed Laxus right on the lips. Laxus was surprised for a moment but kissed him back.

Freed savored the kiss, it was magical.


	3. Lories(LokeXAries)

Loki glanced over at the hottie at the Aphrodite Table. He had been crushing on her since he first met her. Aries, that was her name.

"When are you finally going to tell her how you feel" Lucy said sitting down

"I don't know?" Loki said truthfully.

"You know what, I'll tell Natsu when you tell Aries" Lucy said.

"Deal!" Loki said getting up. He walked over to the Aphrodite table glancing back at his bunkmates from the Apollo cabin.

"Umm Hi" Aries said blushing.

"Hi" Loki said back, "Ummm..-"

"Will you go out with me!" Aries blurted.

"Um" Loki said shocked, he glanced back at Lucy who gave him a thumbs up, "Yes, I would love to go out with you" The entire Aphrodite stood up and cheered as did his bunk mates. The rest of the camp was confused but soon joined them since it would probably be a chance to party.

"Bring on the beer!" Cana called drunkenly from the Dionysus table **(who didn't see that one coming?)**

Everyone else cheered save for Loki and Aries who were simply looking into each others eyes, lovingly.


	4. Nalu(NatsuXLucy)

Lucy got up from the Apollo Table **_(I know it seems a little weird but it was said that Apollo couldn't lie similer to how Celestrial Wizards always keep there promises so lets just go with it)_** She was so happy for Loki, but annoyed that it meant that she now had to tell Natsu how she felt. With a deep breath she walked over to the Hephaestus table where Natsu was showing off his fire powers while Gajeel was eating all the silverware. Seriously, what was wrong with this camp?

"Hi Natsu" Lucy said blushing. All eyes turned to her.

"Sup Lucy?" Natsu said in between bites of eating the torches.

"Umm, I just wanted to tell you something" The entire Aphrodite cabin squealed.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"Umm..." Lucy stammered.

"Just tell him already!" someone shouted from the direction of the Aphrodite table.

"Natsu I like you" Lucy said hurriedly. **(for some reason I typed that quickly)**

"I like you too Lucy" Natsu said perhaps missing the meaning.

"No I _Like_ Like you" Lucy said blushing.

"Ooooh" the Aphrodite cabin chorused.

"Oh" Natsu said blushing, "I _Like_ Like you too"

Natsu got up staring Lucy in the face. The intire camp went quiet save for Gajeel munching on the silverware.

"So does this mean-" Lucy started only to be interrupted by Natsu kissing her on the lips. Lucy kissed him back to the thunder of applause of the entire camp. The Aphrodite cabin was jumping up and down while squealing. It was amazing... until Gajeel burped sending everyone to the ground.

'Well that's Fairy Tail for you' Lucy thought laughing.


	5. ElfGreen(ElfmanXEvergreen)

Elfman was sitting on the porch of the Ares Cabin (or as he liked to call it: A Real Man's Cabin) polishing his sword. He was thinking about all the pretty lady's in the Aphrodite Cabin. With the exception of his two half-sisters, Lisanna and Mirajane. He especially was thinking about the head counselor of the Aphrodite Cabin. Oh, her eyes, so beautiful yet fierce. He started drooling at the thought of her.

"Evergreen" he hadn't even realized he said it.

"Yes?" Elfman looked up to see the brown haired girl herself.

"Oh, um..." he stammered.

"Do I know you?" she asked. Elfman fell to the floor.

"I'm pretty and your'e Elfman... sorry, I'm Elfman and you're pretty. Wait what.." he stammered.

"Right, you're the head counselor of the Ares Cabin and a real man at that" she replied flirting with him.

Elfman blushed, " I am" he said gaining some confidence, "And you are a real woman"

Now it was Evergreens turn to blush, "You sure know how to woo a woman"

"What do you say us REAL men get together?" He asked, "Not that you are a man"

"I thought you would never ask!" Evergreen said kissing him on the lips.

Elfman kissed her back, "KISSES ARE MANLY!" he shouted, happily.


	6. Jerza(JellalXErza)

Erza Scarlet got out of her bed in the Ares Cabin. She looked outside to see Jellal sitting on the porch of HER cabin.

She rushed outside, "Jellal, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you of course, have you forgotten our date?"

"Date?!" Erza exclaimed.

"Don't you remember, you said that on the day you turned 16 we would go in a date" **(I'm making her younger so she can be at Camp Half-Blood)**

"When we were eight!" Erza exclaimed.

"Yeah, so you do remember" Jellal said getting up, "Say are you going to go out dressed like that?"

Erza looked down to see she was still in her pajamas. Blushing she said, "And you kept to it"

"Oh, do you not think of me like that anymore?" Jellal got up, "I see" Erza leaned forward and kissed him.

"Of course I still do, just give me a second to get dressed" Erza ran inside, appearing again in a few seconds wearing a dazzling blue dress.

"Wow," Jellal said staring, "You always have been the fastest dresser in the world"

Erza leaned in to kiss him again, "Now, how about we go on that date" she whispered in his ear.

"That would be lovely" the son of Hecate said back, kissing her one last time before heading off with her into sunset.


	7. Gajevy(GajeelXLevy)

KNOCK KNOCK

Levy looked up from her book, "Coming" She got up at opened the door.

"You, me date" the son of Hephaestus lifted her off her feet and carried her to the beach.

"Gajeel, let me down!" Levy cried. Great, now she was being kidnapped by a gruff guy who ate metal for breakfast.

"I said we are going on a date!" Gajeel shouted.

"That's no way to ask!" Levy said folding her arms.

"Who said anything about asking?!" Gajeel replied gruffly. Levy sighed, what was she going to do with him. Gajeel carried her to the beach and set her down on a blanket.

"Let's eat!" Gajeel said pulling various pieces of metal out of a picnic basket.

"I can't eat metal like you can, freak!" Levy said.

"It's a good thing you're pretty or you would be dead by now!" Gajeel said.

Levy blushed, "Y..You think I'm pretty?"

"Don't let it go to your head!" Gajeel replied before chomping down on what appeared to be the fender of a car, "Want some?"

"No thanks, I'm on a low-car diet" Levy said pushing the metal away.

"Suit yourself" Gajeel said handsomely chomping down more metal.

'Wait what?' Levy thought to herself, 'Am I in love with Gajeel?!'

"What you thinking about?!" Gajeel asked bringing her back to the present.

"How I love you" Levy said before covering her mouth, shocked at the words that just came out of her mouth.

"I love you too" Gajeel said before eating a part of what appeared to be boat.

'This would be so romantic if my date wasn't eating metal' Levy thought to herself, but what could she do, this was Gajeel she was dealing with.

Gajeel put his arm around Levy and they stared into the sunset together. Levy felt the warmth of Gajeel and leaning into him. Oh, so romantic.

 **Authors Note: So I am running out of ships to do so if you have any you would like to see please request them. I don't care if they involve characters already used in one of my ships, I will still do them. Please leave your suggestions in the comments down below with both the official ship name and the characters involved. If it does not have an official name that is ok, either you or I can come up with one. Please review because I suck at shipping characters, the last time I tried I shipped a 40 year old man with a 17 year old girl, which I am sure you do not want to see, so please comment. Thank you for your support and I hope you have a good day!**


	8. Zervis(ZerefXMavis)

The daughter of Hebe ran up to the son of Hades, throwing herself into his arms. Zeref was surprised for a second but returned the girls hug.

"Zeref, I missed you, how was your quest?" Mavis asked talking a mile a minute.

"I missed you too, and it was good" he replied bending down to her. He had always found it awkward to be with her since her appearance was that of a 12 year-old when they in fact were both 15. This was because of her mother, the goddess of youth. Why did things always have to be so complicated. Mavis kissed him and he kissed her back, trying to ignore the stares.

"Let's go inside my cabin" he suggested escorting Mavis inside. He turned on the stereo and started dancing with her.

 **I met you in the dark, you lit me up**  
 **You made me feel as though I was enough**  
 **We danced the night away, we drank too much**  
 **I held your hair back when**  
 **You were throwing up**

Zeref pulled Mavis closer to him.

 **Then you smiled over your shoulder**  
 **For a minute, I was stone-cold sober**  
 **I pulled you closer to my chest**  
 **And you asked me to stay over**  
 **I said, I already told ya**  
 **I think that you should get some rest**

Mavis kissed Zeref's chest, seeing as she couldn't reach his face.

 **I knew I loved you then**  
 **But you'd never know**  
 **'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go**  
 **I know I needed you**  
 **But I never showed**  
 **But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old**  
 **Just say you won't let go**  
 **Just say you won't let go**

"You remembered our song" Mavis said quietly.

"How could I forget?" Zeref whispered.

 **I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed**  
 **I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head**  
 **And I'll take the kids to school**  
 **Wave them goodbye**  
 **And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night**

Zeref leaned down and kissed Mavis' head.

 **"When you looked over your shoulder**  
 **For a minute, I forget that I'm older**  
 **I wanna dance with you right now**  
 **Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever**  
 **And I swear that everyday you'll get better**  
 **You make me feel this way somehow"**

Mavis started singing along.

I'm so in love with you  
 **And I hope you know**  
 **"Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold**  
 **We've come so far my dear**  
 **Look how we've grown**  
 **And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old**  
 **Just say you won't let go**  
 **Just say you won't let go"**

Zeref started singing along.

 **I wanna live with you**  
 **Even when we're ghosts**  
 **'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most**

 **I'm gonna love you till**  
 **My lungs give out**  
 **I promise till death we part like in our vows**  
 **So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows**  
 **'Cause now it's just you and me till we're grey and old**  
 **Just say you won't let go**  
 **Just say you won't let go**

 **Just say you won't let go**  
 **Oh, just say you won't let go**

"Say you won't let go" Mavis said.

"I swear, I will never let go" Zeref promised her, meaning it.


	9. Kinabra(CobraXKinana)

Kinana looked over at Erik, the son of Asclepius. She had always found it ironic that the son of the god of medicine would have powers based on poison, but who was she to claim. She had always found him handsome, but didn't think he would ever fall for a daughter of Dionysus who had never had a drop of liquor in her life. Yet she couldn't put him out of her head.

"When are you going to finally tell him?" Cana asked.

Startled Kinana jumped, "Oh, it's you, Cana. I don't know"

"Just tell him already!" The entire table said along with one very confused son of Hermes, who's table was right next to theirs.

"Fine!" Kinana said getting up and heading over to Erik who was sitting with his half-brother.

"Cobra, come on! Which one do you like?" Carl, his brother was saying.

"I told you to buzz off, and stop it with all of that Cobra stuff" Erik replied.

"Hey, Erik" Kinana said shyly. Erik blushed a shade of crimson at the sight of her.

"It's her, isn't it?" Carl asked teasingly.

"I told you to buzz off!" Erik hissed to his brother before turning back to Kinana, "Hi"

"Umm, so..." she muttered.

"She _likes_ you" Carl muttered.

"You really think so?" Erik asked him.

"I know so" Carl replied, confidently.

"What are you talking about?" Kinana asked sitting down.

"Oh, Nothing" Erik said blushing, "Say, your hair looks nice today"

"Is that the best you could do?" Carl whispered. Erik ignored him.

"What, oh, thanks" Kinana said blushing, "Anyways, I wanted to tell you-"

"-I love you!" Erik interupted.

"Smooth" Carl said sarcastically.

"I...I...-" Kinana stuttered.

"Oh, you don't feel the same way, thats-" Kinana cut him off with a kiss.

"I feel the exact same way" said when she came up for air.

Erik pulled her into another deep kiss, while Carl looked away gagging. But for once, Erik didn't mind, he was in love.

 **Author's Note: So I case you haven't guessed, Carl was an OC. Also I still need ideas for other ships, please tell me who you want to see down below. I will add your name to the credits for the one you suggested. You might be thinking, but Kizzie, you don't do credits, Well I will. Remember to put BOTH the official name of the ship, AND the characters involved. If there is no official ship name, you or I will come up with one, you can choose. Please also tell me what you like and don't like so I can make this better. Thank you, and have a wonderful day(or night)!**


	10. RoWen(RomeoXWendy)

Wendy spent every waking moment around the Hephaestus cabin. She pretended to be intrested in machines, but it was really Romeo. Just thinking about him made her sigh. He was like a prince out of a fairy tale. Over time she actually got into building machines, but it could never be her first love. She always hoped that he could love her too, but deep down, she knew it wasn't possible. How could a son of Hephaestus be in love with her, I daughter of Zeus, and a poor one at that, she couldn't shoot lightning like her big brother Laxus, or fly like her little brother, Happy. All she could do was pull up some wind that wasn't even strong enough to change the weather. She was a horrible excuse for a demigod.

"Hey Wendy!" Romeo's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Oh, hi, Romeo" Wendy blushed.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something" Romeo said sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck, no doubt something he picked up from his older brother Natsu. Wendy's heart leaped, could he really like her, could this be it.

"What?" Wendy asked her heart fluttering.

"Could you help me make a gift for Natsu, his birthday is coming up, and I want to surprise him" Wendy's heart came crashing down.

"Oh, sure" Wendy said.

"What's wrong?" Romeo asked looking her in the eye. Wendy wanted to swoon.

"Oh, it's just that... umm... It's nothing" Wendy replied, her cheeks as hot as Natsu's flames.

"Are you sure?" Romeo asked knowingly, "I've known you for a while now, and you don't look fine"

"It's just that..." Wendy stopped.

"Just that what?" Romeo asked, concerned.

"I like you" Wendy said hurriedly. Romeo faltered.

"What have I done?" Wendy said out loud. Romeo, having got over the shock leaned into her.

"I love you too" he whispered in her ear, before leaning in to kiss her. At that moment Wendy realized that it was all in her head.

'He really does like me' she thought.

"He loves me!" She shouted before covering her mouth. Everyone stared at her, but Romeo just laughed. Soon enough everyone was laughing. Wendy knew that she would fit in even better now that she finally told him. It was as if they had become even closer, almost like family.

 **Authors Note: Please guys, I really need shipping ideas. Please just tell me one, even if you think someone else already has, who knows you might even be the first. This is one of the last ones I can think of so I really need ideas. Remember to submit an idea all you have to do is leave in the comments below the official ship name AND the characters involved. If there is no official ship name either come up with one or I will. I really hope someone is actually reading this. Thank you, and have a wonderful day!**


	11. Cappy(HappyXCarla)

Happy flew toward the Big house to go see his girlfriend. He was dating none other then the Oracle of Delphi. Her name was Carla, and she also happened to be the daughter of Notus, the god of the south wind. That meant she could fly as well.

"Oh, there you are Happy, can you help me for a second?" The white-haired beauty asked him.

"Aye" Happy said flying over to her.

"Here," Carla said handing him a paintbrush, "Could you draw a river full of fish here, I'm not good at drawing fish"

"Aye" Happy said pushing his blue hair aside. He started drawing a river full of yummy fish.

He started to drool, "Focus Happy" he said to himself.

"Thanks, Happy" Carla said when he was done. She handed him a fish.

"Is this for me?" Happy asked in amazement.

"I knew you would get hungry drawing fish so I got you one" Carla replied pushing her short hair out of her face.

"Did you have a psychic vision?" Happy asked, excited.

"Hardly, One doesn't need to see into the future to know when there is fish involved, you will be hungry" Carla stated.

"You know me so well!" Happy said digging into his fish.

"Well now that's done, are you ready to go on our date?" Carla asked taking off her smock.

"Aye, sir" Happy said starting to float.

"Well then let's go" Carla said starting to fly, herself. With that the two took to the skies, flying hand in hand.

 **Authors Note: As you might have guessed in this the exceeds are humans, since I couldn't fit exceeds into the Percy Jackson world. Also I am still looking for suggestions for ships. This was the last one that I could think of and unless I get ideas, this will be the last one. Remember reply with BOTH the official ship name AND the characters involved. If there is no official name you can either come up with one or I can. Thanks for everything!**

 **-Kizzie**


	12. Bixanna(BickslowXLisanna)

**Authors Note: This one is for Circe, Thank you so much for reviewing it.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisanna got up. Ugh, another day of loving Bickslow. Bickslow was the cute camper from the Hades Cabin.

"Still thinking about Bickslow?" Mira asked her.

Lisanna pushed back her hair, "Yeah"

"Just tell him already!" This time it was the entire cabin.

"Ok, ok!" Lisanna cried as she was pushed out the door. Ugg, out of all the mothers she could have had, did it have to be Aphrodite?!

"Hey, pretty lady!" Lisanna looked up and quickly looked down to keep him from seeing that she was blushing.

"Oh, um, hi" the white haired girl replied, blushing full force. Bickslow came up to her and looked at her closely.

"How about we go out sometime?" he asked, "Baby"

"hehehehe, oh, umm yeah" Lisanna replied doing that shrill laugh of hers.

"Great, how about we meet here at sundown, baby?" he replied in that deep voice of his.

"Sure" Lisanna replied excited, "baby" Bickslow laughed and leaned in to kiss her. All chat the the cabin behind her stopped. For once in her life, Lisanna didn't care. Lisanna leaned in toward him and they bumped each others nose.

"Sorry, baby" they said at the same time before laughing. Once again they leaned in to kiss and this time their lips touched. Lisanna's first kiss, and it was with Bickslow, how amazing was that!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note: Once again thank you to Circe for reviewing, everyone else please be more like Circe. Come on I have over 100 views, yet only one review. I can not stress it enough, I need reviews. Sorry if this came out as a lecture, but I am out of ideas. To submit an idea please put BOTH the official ship name AND the characters involved. If there is no official name, either you or I will come up with one. Thank you for your time and HAPPY new years.**


	13. StingYu(StingXYukino)

**Authors Note: Once again the credit for this story goes to Circe, the only one who has reviewed so far**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sting hurriedly left his cabin, only to trip and fall.

"Owwwwwwww" he moaned clutching his knee dramatically. He was taken to the Apollo cabin to be healed up.

'All according to plan' the thought. When the son of Theia made it to the Apollo cabin, he was set down on a bed and tended to by the head camper.

"Could I have that cut- I mean Yukino?" he asked, catching himself. Yukino was brought in and started tending to him.

"I don't see anything wrong with your knee" the white haired girl told him after checking his knee thoroughly.

"Keep looking" Sting replied biding **(I was looking up how to spell this word and bading came up in google translate as the Filipino word for fairy! What are the odds?)** his time, waiting for the perfect moment to ask her out. Yukino started looking again, confused as to what he was talking about.

"Nope, still nothing wrong with your knee, now if you'll excuse me I have REAL patients to tend to" Yukino started walking away. Sting knew he had to do something fast, he was loosing her.

"Wait!" he cried out. When she turned to look at him, he pretended to faint.

"Oh, my" Yukino exclaimed before rushing to his side. When she realized he was conscious, she slapped him.

"Ow, what was that for" Sting rubbed his head.

"For pretending to be hurt" Yukino exclaimed, "What am I ever going to do with you"

"Kiss me?" Sting asked hopefully. Yukino slapped him again, before heading off.

"She's warming up to me" Sting said grinning.

"Keep dreaming" one of the patients said from the becd next to him. But Sting didn't hear him because he was already lost in fantasies of him and Yukino.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note: Thanks again to Circe for actually reviewing. The rest of you please review. You can't keep relying on Circe to do all the work for you. Remember to submit an idea, you must include BOTH the official ship name AND the characters involved. If there is no official ship name either you or I will come up with one. Thank you for sticking with me and have a HAPPY new year!**


	14. Hiren(HibikiXKaren)

Hibiki had never cried so much as that day. He shut himself in bunker 9, not letting anyone in or out for three days. He was so sad he didn't even work on repairing Christina, who had gotten damaged after mortals had shot it down, mistaking it for an enemy aircraft. He couldn't even look at Christina, it reminded him too much of her, the one who had first given him the idea of Christina. Karen Lilica, the girl of his dreams. He had been dating her for two months now, at least until it happened. Why did she think she could take a quest, bringing only one member instead of the traditional two. He should have insisted that he go along, why didn't he do that?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-flashback-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Promise me you won't be gone long?" he asked.

"I promise" the green haired girl replied.

"Who are you bringing with you?" Hibiki asked.

"Aries" Karen had replied.

"Who else?"

"No one, just me and Aries" Karen said confidently.

"No one has ever gone on a quest with less that two other people. Please take me along, I don't want you to get hurt" Hibiki all but threw himself into her arms.

"I am a powerful demigod, I can handle it with just one other member, besides, we are less likely to attract monsters that way." Karen smirked.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Hibiki asked doubtfully.

"Yes" Karen kissed Hibiki who in turn kissed her back.

"Hurry home" Those were the last words he said to her before she went over the hill and out of sight. Who could have guessed those were the last words he would have ever said to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-end flashback-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why, Karen, Why?" he cried to the sky, "Why did you have to take her from me?" There was no answer except for the distant rumble of thunder. Hibiki kept crying to himself until he ran out of tears, he then left Bunker 9 and never returned, not once. It always reminded him too much of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note: I am still out of ideas. If you have any couple you would like to see please request it down below. To request please put BOTH the official ship name AND the characters involved. This is so I can publish it quickly without having to do a search to find who the characters involved are. If there is no official ship name, either you or I will come up with one. Please review, I am out of ideas, yet would still like to drag this out as long as I can. Note that it says its complete because there is no story line so it is complete whether I add more stories or not. Do you guys get that? Anyways thanks for listening!**


	15. Roka(RougeXKagura)

**Authors Note: A special thanks to Guest for requesting this one**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kagura" It was Lady Artemis.

"Yes" I asked going over to her side.

"I want you to watch them while I'm gone, take them to the camp"

"Yes, m'lady" I said leading everyone over towards the camp. Lady Artemis smiled before leaving to go to the council meeting.

"Do you think they will have kitties there?" Millianna asked coming up beside me.

"There's only one way to find out" I said stepping past Thalia's pine tree.

"There you are" Erza said coming up to greet us.

"Erza" I said running up to her, "It's been to long"

"Yes it has" Erza agreed, stepping aside so we could head over to Artemis's cabin. Behind her a boy with short black hair was staring at me, and I was staring back. Erza, upon seeing this, slapped him and mumbled something about us being virgins. I wasn't paying attention, I was too busy admiring how cute he was. Argg, What was I thinking.

'You're a member of the hunters of Artemis, Mermaids heel division. No boys!' I mentally slapped myself. Still I couldn't help but think how cute he was. Throughout our stay I kept looking at him, noticing how cute he was. When Artemis came back I requested her presence.

"What is it Kagura?"

"I... I..." I stammered.

"You what?" Artemis asked concerned, "Kagura, you know you can tell me anything"

"I think I have to quit the Hunters of Artemis" I blurted out.

"Yes, I figured as much" Artemis said with a sigh.

"So your not mad at me?" I asked.

"No, I can't keep you from boys forever, so I might as well let you go" I hugged her tight.

"Thank you thank you, thank you" I squealed before heading out of her tent and packing up.

"Where are you going?" Millianna asked.

"I'm leaving the hunters" I replied.

"What, why?" Millianna asked.

"Boys" that was all I said before I walked out of our camp and headed back the way we came.

"I'm coming for you" I said out loud, "Rouge Cheney"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors note:**

 **I am still out of ideas. Please submit a request. To do so, all you have to do is leave a comment in the comments section below. In it please say BOTH the official ship name AND the characters involved. If there is no official ship name either you or I will come up with one. Thanks for reading this!**


	16. Baccana(BacchusXCana)

**Thanks to Circe for suggesting this one. And yes it was hard, but I managed to do it.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lets party to dawn" Bacchus said raising his wine glass, "For, what are we?"

"WILD" the entire camp cheered, save for Cana who was to busy admiring the son of Methe's cuteness. **(Methe was the Greek personification of drunkenness)** Bacchus came over to sit down at the Dionysus table since the Camp was too busy partying to buy a table for Methe.

"Hey Cana" he said.

"Hi, Bacchus" Cana replied.

"You up for a drinking contest?" he asked lifting his cup.

"I thought you'd never ask" Cana said grabbing a barrel. The two then proceeded to drink themselves crazy until Cana passed out on the floor.

"What can I say, you can't out-drink drunkenness" Bacchus said before passing out on top of Cana. They looked so cute together, the rest of the camp just left them there. That and the rest of the camp was passed out.

"I'll go get the mop" Kinana said walking out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **Wow, sorry that was short.**

 **Anyways, I still need ideas please submit some.**

 **To submit an idea please include BOTH the official ship name AND the characters involved.**

 **If there is no official name either you or I can come up with one.**

 **Thanks for listening, and have a wonderful day.**


	17. Lyredy(LyonXMeredy)

**Once again thank you to Guest for suggesting this.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pink-haired daughter of Athena got up. For some reason she was passed out on the floor of the Khione Cabin. She could not remember even getting there. The last thing she remembered was her and Lyon going on a date last night and...

"Oh, no, I didn't" she said quickly getting up.

"Didn't what?" Lyon got up next to her. After a count of three his eyes widened and he looked at her and quickly scooted away.

"What's going on" Gray, as usual was in his boxers.

"Gray, your clothes" Meredy said.

"Ahh, When did this happen?" Gray said, hurriedly putting on his clothes.

"How should I know?" Lyon said who by this point had also taken off his clothes. Seriously, what was with these two.

"You're naked too" Gray pointed out.

Lyon looked down, "Oh" Meredy face palmed.

"I should be going" she said getting up.

"When did you get here?" Gray asked, who was once again shirtless.

"I've been here the whole time!" Meredy said, "And your shirt"

Gray looked down at himself, "Oh, crap"

Meredy just smiled and walked away from the two naked demi-gods. Just as she left the cabin she stopped her eyes wide. What if Khione did this as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-up on Mount Olympus-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Khione, put some clothes on" Zeus muttered annoyed.

"Crap"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **First I'd like to apologize to Khione for making her a stripper. Sorry, Khione, please don't freeze me to death.**

 **Second I just realized I forgot to thank Calliope for helping me to write this. Thanks Calliope so much, wow already over 400 views.**

 **Third I am still out of ideas so please submit one or two. To submit an idea please include BOTH the official ship name AND the characters involved.**

 **Thank you for listening and may the gods make your day special.**


	18. Aquario(AquariusXScorpio)

**I would like to thank Calliope for helping me write this.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aquarius was annoyed.

"Why does that blonde bimbo get a boyfriend before me?!" she cried out.

"I don't know!" Juvia said, annoyed at her new bunk mate's attitude.

"I mean, she leaves me to come here for one winter break, and suddenly she has a boyfriend!" Juvia tuned her out.

'Why, dad, you had to give me _her_ as a sister?' she thought to herself.

"And then there is Meredy," Aquarius continued, "she and Lyon are having a baby!"

Juvia turned a deep red, almost the color of Erza's hair, "A baby?!"

"You haven't heard?" Aquarius asked looking over at Juvia only to realize that the blue haired girl was lost in thoughts about Gray. Aquarius left the room to go find someone else to rant to.

"We are going to practice our sand" Aquarius looked up.

Loke face palmed, "For the last time Scorpio, it is not _our_ sand, I am a son of Apollo"

"Now, now, Leo, don't call yourself names"

Once again Loke face palmed, "My name is Loke, LO-KE. How many times do I have to tell you?" With that Loke stormed off.

"What's got his pincers in a twist?" Scorpio said out loud.

"Not sure" Aquarius said walking up to him.

"Oh, hey there, I didn't see you there" Scorpio said, clearly trying **(emphasis on trying)** to flirt with her.

"So, what were you saying about sand?" Aquarius asked.

"We are the children of Psamathe" Scorpio replied, "Leo and I"

'How dense could this guy be?' Aquarius thought to herself, 'No matter, he will be mine'

"Really, I am the daughter of Poseidon" she decided on saying.

"Hey, I bet our magics would complement each other!" Scorpio said.

'Water and sand?' Aquarius thought, 'Wouldn't the water just turn the sand into goop?'

Instead she said, "Maybe your right, what do you say we try it?" She might at least let him figure it out himself.

"Yeah, we are going to do our thing" Scorpio said loudly. Everyone stopped and looked at them, jaws dropping. They thought he had said _the_ thing.

'Well that's one way to get him to date me' Aquarius thought, '-Ish'

She looked back at her cabin to see that Juvia had come out just to catch what Scorpio had said and was once again, a bright red.

"Babies?!" Juvia said before collapsing to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **I am still out of ideas.**

 **To submit an idea, please include BOTH the official ship name AND the characters involved.**

 **If there is no official ship name, either you or I can come up with one.**

 **Thanks so much for reading this, and have a wonderful day!  
**


	19. Gruvia 2(GrayXJuvia)

**Authors Note: I am still out of ideas, but I want to update frequently so I am putting up another Gruvia story.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Juvia ran down to the lake.

"I can't believe Gray invited _me_ to go swimming with him!" she said to herself.

"Juvia, your here" Gray was wearing a pair of dark blue swimming trunks.

"Of course I am my beloved"

"Ok, last one in has to fight Erza!" Juvia had never run so hard in her life. Unfortunately, Gray still beat her. Juvia was so sad she turned into a puddle and flowed into the lake.

"Juvia are you alright?" Gray asked, coming up to her now solid body. He put his hand on her shoulder. Juvia blushed a deep red.

"Gray, your pants" she said.

"What?!" Gray said looking frantically for his swim trunks. When he couldn't find them, he had the _bright_ idea to make a pair out of ice. This led to him freezing up the entire lake, trapping the two in ice.

"Gray, you can undo this, right?" Juvia asked worriedly.

"Umm, sure" Gray said before calling out, "Lyon come fix this!"

Juvia sighed. It looked like she would be stuck there for awhile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **Like I said before, I am still out of ideas.**

 **Please submit an idea, I haven't gotten many.**

 **To submit an idea, please include BOTH the official ship name AND the characters involved.**

 **If there is no official ship name, either you or I can come up with one.**

 **Thanks for reading to this and have a** ** _HAPPY_** **day.**


	20. Rerry(RenXSherry)

**A special thanks to Circe for suggesting this. I also give a shout out to Calliope for helping me with my writing.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ren got out of his bed in the penthouse of the Anemoi cabin. Yep penthouse. He was living the life. The story goes that the Hephaestus kids got tired of making cabins for every single deity, so they put all the wind spirits's kids in a big tower/cabin. Since his father was Aeolus, the overseer of all the wind deities, that meant that Ren got the penthouse. It also meant that he was the head counseler of the entire cabin. Of course most of the wind gods were to busy doing their job to have children. But it still meant something to him, and as he hoped, to Sherry. Sherry was a daughter of Aphrodite, and Ren had been crushing on her since he first laid eyes on her.

"Ren" Carla called coming up the stairs.

"Be down in a sec" he called.

"There's someone here named Sherry, she wants to see you" Ren's heart leaped. He hurried and got dressed in his usual suit and hurried downstairs.

"Hi Ren" Sherry said when he breathlessly trotted up to her (the tower _was_ 19 stories high).

"Hey, Sherry" he said panting.

'Wow we really need an elevator' he thought to himself.

"So I was wondering if you'd be up for dinner tonight?" Sherry asked.

"Um, Yeah, sure" he said scratching the back of his neck.

'Man, I really got to stop hanging out with Natsu' he thought.

"Great, it's a date!" Sherry said, heading out of the room.

'It's a date!' Ren thought, mentally jumping up and down.

"I'll see you then" he called after her.

Sherry turned around to face him, "Not if I see you first"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **I am still out of ideas so if you have a shipping you'd like to see please suggest it.**

 **To suggest a shipping please include BOTH the official ship name AND the characters involved.**

 **If there is no official ship name either you or I can come up with one.**

 **Thank you for reading this and have a** ** _HAPPY_** **day.**


	21. I'm on Fire (A Natsu song)

**Authors Note:**

 **So someone requested a Freed forever chapter, the only thing is, I don't know what that means. Could someone please tell me?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all stood staring in shock as the pink-haired mage got up to sing a song at the nights sing-along.

"Hi, so this is a little piece I like to call 'I'm on Fire'"

 **" I'm getting ready now,**

 **To head into the dark,**

 **But don't worry,**

 **I know I will make it out,**

 **I've faced worse,**

 **I've been knocked around all day,**

 **But just please listen to what I have to say,**

 **I'm on fire"**

Everyone was surprised as the music suddenly turned to a more of a rock theme.

 **"You can not beat me now,**

 **My torch has been lit up,**

 **As high as it will go,**

 **I'm,**

 **On fire now,**

 **Every thing keeps getting in my way,**

 **I've gone through it all,**

 **I've faced every challenge head on,**

 **I'm on fire now,**

 **You can't extinguish my torch,**

 **It's more of a bonfire,**

 **Everything got in my way,**

 **I faced it all,**

 **Next to them,**

 **You're small,**

 **I'm on fire now,**

 **You can't bring me down,**

 **I will hold my ground,**

 **Cause I'm,**

 **On,**

 **Fire now"**

Everyone stared at him, surprised that he just sang, and it didn't sound half bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So, in case you didn't guess, I wrote that song myself.**

 **Also, please give me more suggestions**

 **To submit a shipping idea please include BOTH the official ship name AND the character involved.**

 **I will even take other ideas now, just so I can update more frequently.**


	22. Wax (WarrenXMax)

Warren cautiously looked outside of the Hephaestus Cabin. Nope, no Max.

"Warren, what are you doing?" startled, he turned around to find a young pink haired mage.

"What?! Oh, umm, nothing" he said.

"You sure about that?" Natsu asked.

"Um, yeah" Warren stepped backwards, outside.

"Hey, Warren" Warren turned around once again. This time the son of Psamathe was there.

"Oh, um, Hi Max" Warren said shyly.

"Warren, is something wrong, you've been kind of shy lately" at this Natsu raised an eyebrow. **(hey, he has to mature eventually)**

"Um, no, nothings wrong" Warren said.

Max put an arm around Warren, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Warren blushed, "Um, yeah"

So what is it?" Max asked.

"I, um" Warren said.

"You what?" Max said, trying to ease the conversation along.

"I...I..." Warren stammered.

"What is i-"

"I love you" Warren blurted. Max stared at him.

"Oh, I knew I shouldn't have told you" Warren said walking away. Max put a hand on Warren's shoulder. Warren turned around and was pulled into a kiss. Natsu mumbled something about giving them some space before running off to the Aphrodite cabin.

By lunchtime everyone knew about their kiss. Neither Max nor Warren knew this though, as they hadn't stopped kissing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **I got this idea off the internet, and I now ship Warren and Max.**

 **Also, I don't know how to do a freed forever alone chapter so if someone could help be get started, that would be good.**

 **I am also in need of ideas.**

 **To submit a shipping idea please include BOTH the official ship name AND the characters involved.**

 **If there is no official name either you or I can come up with one.**

 **I am also taking other ideas, so if you could submit those as well.**

 **To submit those you don't have to have any guidelines, you can just tell me about them.**

 **Thanks, and have a wonderful day!**


	23. Gratsu (GrayXNatsu): A friendship story

**Authors No**

 **So we all know how much trouble Gray and Natsu get into as enemies. But how much trouble could they get into as friends?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Makarov/Chiron sighed. The humans were going crazy about so called terrorist attacks. Of course it was actually those two trouble makers, Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel. Why did they have to be so much trouble?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-with Gray and Natsu-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, my turn, I dare you to hit that trash can over there" After a flash of magic the trash can was incased in ice.

"I dare you to hit that truck over there" The ice mage pointed to a truck that was parked in the middle of the street. After a flash the truck was on set on fire.

"My turn, I dare you to hit that police man who is saying 'Get em'" Natsu said.

"Wait what, run!" Gray shouted before running off, Natsu following closely behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **I still could use more ideas so if you could please submit one that would be great.**

 **To submit a shipping idea, please include BOTH the official ship name AND the characters involved.**

 **If there is no official ship name either you or I can come up with one.**


	24. Dret (JetXDroy)

"Morning sleepy-head" Coco said waking Jet up from his slumber.

"What time is it?" Jet asked sitting up.

"10:00, silly" the brown-haired daughter of Hermes replied.

"10:00!" Jet cried jumping out of bed.

"That's what I said" Coco replied teasing her brother.

"I've got to get to Droy!" Jet said hopping around on one foot while putting a sock on the other. He hurriedly got dressed and raced to the strawberry fields to meet the son of Demeter.

"Droy, I'm so sorry I'm late, I overselpt!" Jet called, rushing into the fields, not noticing that it was not yet light out. Jet looked around, "Hey where is everyone?" he said to himself. He turned back to the cabins to see that the lights were now on and people were tiredly coming out on the porches, yawning.

Droy came up to him, "Jet, what are you doing, it's three in the morning?"

"Coco!" Jet growled, racing off to find her, leaving Droy in the dust. Droy rubbed his eyes, wondering what had gotten into his boyfriend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **I am still looking for ideas, and you probably know the drill by now, so you can look back at one of the earlier chapters to find the guidlines. Also I want to know if you've ever had a sibling do that to you? I like to know more about my readers.**


	25. Frector(FroschXLector)

Frosch came out of the bathroom wearing his signature frog costume.

"Frosch, I don't understand why you insist on wearing a frog costume every day, how are you going to get a girl like that?" his sister Carla asked.

"Who says I want a girl?" Frosch mumbled.

"Well, I'm going out on a date with Happy, so we'll continue this conversation when I get back" Carla said, leaving the room. Frosch fell back on his bed, arms spread in frustration.

"Hey dude, I just got the new demigod proof racing game from the Hephaestus Cabin, wanna play" the son of Zeus said coming in.

"Sure!" Frosch said sitting up and motioning for Lector to sit down next to him. Lector put the game in and started it up. The two played for a few minutes before Lector put the controller down.

"Frosch, can I tell you something" Lector said.

"Umm, sure" Frosch said setting his controller down as well.

"I think I might be gay, and I have a crush on you" Lector said quickly. There was silence for a moment.

"Fro thinks so too"

"Really?" Lector asked. To answer Frosch rolled on top of Lector pinning him down. Frosch started kissing Lector who did the same.

"I forgot my ... bag" Carla said coming in wide eyed. Frosch and Lector sat up looking at her, scared. Carla grabbed her bag and slowly backed out the door, "Sorry to bother you" She closed the door and footsteps could be heard running away from the cabin. Frosch and Lector looked at each other, shrugged, and went back to making out again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **Thanks to Guest, for suggesting this, sorry it took so long, I got grounded for the fact that I'd rather spend more time with my Fairy Tail family rather then my actual family.**

 **I am still looking for ideas. Look back at the guidelines from one of the other chapters to submit one.**


End file.
